The Conversation We Didn't Have on the Night We Didn't Share
by Kimmie G914
Summary: Annabeth sent Percy a plethora of texts on one fleeting night when she needed him most and he wasn't there. His reaction the next morning. AU/AH. OOC. Rated T for swearing.


**Hey, Everyone**

**I know it's late, or early, or whatever, but I needed this tonight. I was feeling this. AU/AH. OOC. Rated T for language**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_The Conversation We Didn't Have on the Night We Didn't Share_

I rolled out of bed at around eight and ran my hand through my raven hair and as I sat on the edge of my bed my hands fell into my lap.

I groaned, and looked over at my nightstand. I picked up my cell phone, and unplugged it from the charger. I held down the lock button until it began to turn on, and then stood to go pull the shade up on my only window in my room.

The early morning sunlight burned my eyeballs, and I recoiled and concealed them with my lids. I turned away and walked back toward my bed. I flopped back down onto my bed, next to my phone, and clicked the lock button.

Several texts showed up on my lock screen.

All from her.

_2:18 AM: Hey, you up?_

The only girl I ever knew who texted with correct grammar. The only girl who would be awake at 2:18 AM in the first place.

Annabeth Chase. Blonde hair. Gray eyes. Smart. Gorgeous. Perfect. My best friend. My one true love.

The girl who never loved me back.

I suddenly felt horrible that I never texted her back at 2:18 AM this morning, but my phone was off and I'd been sleeping.

I read the next text.

_2:22 AM: On April 15, you had something important to tell me. What was it?_

I smiled. I was trying to get her to come to a fair with me, but she was too busy. I was _going _to tell her that I loved her, but my back-up plan was that I was going to be moving away over the summer, if I chickened out.

_2:24 AM: I wonder if this is what it's like to drunk text people_.

She would be the only girl who would text me like this and not be drunk. The only girl who gets philosophical at 2:24 in the morning.

_2:24 AM: Because you need to know something. Want to, anyway_

What could she mean by that?

_2:27 AM: And you're just so lost in your own thoughts that you don't care what the other person is doing. Going through_

Annabeth? What did I miss with you that night?

_2:31 AM: I think the reason I keep spam texting you is because I want you to wake up and text me back_

I would have, if my phone hadn't been off.

_2:32 AM: But that is REALLY mean and insensitive, don't you think?_

No, Annabeth, no, never.

_2:33 AM: I wonder if calling you would work?_

_ 2:33 AM: Now I wonder how you'll feel tomorrow when you wake up and see these messages_

_ 2:33 AM: Unless, of course, you are awake_

I would never do that to you, Annabeth.

_2:34 AM: Just watching these messages go by on your screen at two thirty AM_

No, I was sleeping. My phone was off. Annabeth, please…

_2:35 AM: Do you ever have one of those nights where you don't want to sleep?_

Every night I spend with you.

_2:35 AM: Or those night when you can't?_

_ 2:35 AM: I can't_

_ 2:36 AM: Tonight, right now, I cannot and will not sleep_

Why, Annabeth? What's bothering you?

_2:36 AM: But I'm also really lonely, so I want to talk to someone_

_ 2:37 AM: And I chose you, which is really petty and insensitive and wrong_

I am always here for you, Annabeth. You could never wrong me by wanting to talk to me. Never.

_2:38 AM: But I need to ask you something_

Anything, Annabeth, anything.

_2:38 AM: Maybe I will call you_

_ 2:39 AM: But not yet_

_ 2:39 AM: Maybe_

_ 2:39 AM: Hey, if you want to answer, don't hesitate_

_ 2:40 AM: My rambling isn't going in any serious direction_

You feel lonely to me, Annabeth. I am the direction. Let me help you. Tell me what's on your mind. Please. Tell me in here so I can read and understand now.

_2:40 AM: Just waiting for you to answer so we can have this talk that needs to be talked about once and for all._

What? No. Annabeth, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Everyone knows I love you, but you're not sure. That's okay. That doesn't have to change.

_2:41 AM: Oops_

_ 2:41 AM: Did that give it away? I hope it didn't_

It did, Annabeth, it did.

_2:41 AM: It's pretty obvious though, don't you think? What it is we have to talk about_

_ 2:42 AM: You know what? I'm just gonna call you now_

_ 2:42 AM: Yup_

That won't work, Annabeth, my phone is off. I'm sorry.

_2:45 AM: I just called you, like, twice, and no answer_

_ 2:46 AM: Maybe I am sending all these messages to the wrong number, even though it says it's yours_

What? Annabeth, what are you talking about?

_2:46 AM: Maybe you got a new number and didn't tell me. Maybe this one is just extinct to me_

Annabeth, I would tell you. I tell you everything.

_2: 47 AM: Sometimes I wonder whether or not I deserve everything I have, you know?_

No, Annabeth, I don't know. You deserve the world.

_2:47 AM: My laptop, my phone, my friends_

_ 2:47 AM: But I never question my family. I think everyone deserves a family_

_ 2:48 AM: But I am a bitch. And bitches end up dead in hotel rooms or houses or don't get found._

What? How can you possibly think that? Annabeth, you are perfect. You are the nicest person I've ever met. Why won't you ever tell me what you're feeling? I see you get insulted or hurt when something happens, but then you say nothing what so ever about it, play it off like you're fine or nothing hurt you, and it's almost believable. Almost. Why won't you let me in? When we fight, we don't fight. You pretend like nothing is wrong, and it almost works. What happened, Annabeth? Let me in, please.

_2:49 AM: I wasn't like this before, I promise. I didn't string guys along, dangling on a rope in front of me. I am such good friends with you, and therefore I am a bitch because I am a girl and you are a guy_

_ 2:51 AM: My best self is an alias_

_ 2:52 AM: WiseGirl456 reviews books online as kindly as possible, glorifying it to all her nerdy and obsessive glory. She tries her best to make things look good_

You do that for people too, Annabeth. Where do you think you learned that from?

_2:53 AM: Annie Chase, the little preteen who when through middle school with a smile on her face and goodness in her heart. She knew who she was and what she wanted and all she ever did was make people happy_

You make me happy, Annabeth. Every second of every moment I am with you, thinking of you, dreaming of you.

_2:54 AM: Annabeth Chase, the girl you know now, is not that. She doesn't actually know what happened. One day, she just got this overwhelming feelings that she wasn't important._

How? How could that be, when that was all I ever wanted to tell you? That was all I ever tried to show you, how perfect and sweet you are.

_2:54 AM: And that everybody should always go before her_

_ 2:55 AM: So for five months she just put up with everyone's bullshit and kept it to herself and made it seem like she was always happy and nothing bothered her_

_ 2:57 AM: She became a sponge, full of who she was, and when she decided to let people in they filled her with lies and as she absorbed the new, wrong things, the old her leaked out in a puddle below her, gone until she stopped letting the new things in and let them drain out instead_

Annabeth? When did this happen? What did I do wrong?

_2:57 AM: And she's trying so hard to get that filter. To save herself. But she can't_

Yes, you can! You can do anything, Annabeth, please!

_2:58 AM: Wake up, Percy, damn it, wake up and answer me!_

I'm so sorry, Annabeth.

_2:58 AM: It's almost three AM_

_ 2:58 AM: You know what? I'll just leave you alone_

What? Annabeth, no! Give me another chance!

_2:59 AM: Bye, Percy_

I called her as quickly as my fingers would allow. It rang. And rang. And then I got her voicemail.

"Annabeth? It's Percy. I am so, _so _sorry. Pick up the phone! Please call me back. I was asleep, my phone was off…I'm so sorry, Annabeth, please pick up."

And then I sat by the phone and waited for twenty minutes before it rang.

I jumped at the sound and lunged to pick it up. My fingers flew to the answer button.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
